Jason David's Adventures in the Momono Universe
by Jake Wolf
Summary: Jason David was once Earth's guardian magus. Sadly he was banished to the world of Monster Girls where he has to live his life and find out how to cope. Hopefully he can handle the monster girls' voracious appetites and still remain sane until the earth needs him once again. This story is about his adventures both after arriving in the monster girl world, and returning to earth.
1. Chapter 1: The Banishing Ritual

Jason David's adventures in the Mamono Universe

Legalities: I don't' own the monster girl encyclopedia universe. I just own my original characters and the plot. Anyway with that out of the way this is an adult story so anyone underage no read. That said, on to the story I guess.

Chapter 1: The banishing Ritual.

Our story starts in the small town of Andervale Colorado. It begins with a young man named Jason David. Jason is six feet tall, has strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, and wears dark color clothing. Jason was walking along the streets of Andervale looking for a lead to a paranormal problem he'd been called about. A young man named Alexander Roman had called him up and said, to get to ninth street and look for a large manor house that had an iron fence around it. He sighed as he walked, a notebook in hand with the description written on it, and his face covered by a small mask over his mouth and sunglasses. He was hiding his face because it would be easily recognized by any practitioners of the arcane. He had caused such people way to many problems that any in the city would instantly lash out against him.

Jason lit a cigarette as he followed the directions to the house, calling up Alexander and saying "So Mr. Roman, are you sure that there is a paranormal disturbance going on in this house?" He listened and said, "937 North Ninth street." The voice replied in the affirmative and he said, "Guess I have to go in and stop them from unleashing hell upon earth." He hung up and started for the door putting out his cigarette.

While Jason was on the phone with Alexander a man wearing a white cassock with gray hair, brown eyes, and an unremarkable face, stared out the window at him and said, "Well my friends it appears the hunter has finally arrived. I'd like to thank young Mr. Roman for getting out favorite hunter to come to this little trap." Alexander smiled as he hung up and the man said, "Do you not regret having the old hunter enter your territory Mr. Roman?"

Alexander snorted and said, "Father I think we all know the time of the hunters has passed. If we get rid of Jason David we get rid of the last of the hunters and are free to practice magic without being challenged every time we do something morally ambiguous." The priest nodded and Alexander continued "It's not like we're killing him, we're just banishing him from this realm. Honestly you'd think that as a magic user he'd know that you can always obey the laws of mortal or man."

The priest chuckled and said, "That is true Mister Roman but you forget he was raised to restrain magic as much as possible in this world just like his predecessors since the end of the thirteen hundreds. He doesn't work for the church however, honestly he's the last of his line and the last of his trade. Originally his family were demon hunters but with magic coming back there is no need for the restrictions placed upon us by such a man's family. However instead of killing magical blood we are banishing him with the plan to summon his descendants when magic populates our world once more. Hell if his family really is as long lived as the people seem to think then he'll probably still be young and healthy when he's returned to this realm and have a large family."

Alexander chuckled and said, "That's if the theory that his family magic keeps his family from dying of anything other than battle holds true. I know he can't be influenced mentally amazingly enough. I tried a long time ago under an alias with Alyssa the witchborn and she said, he just brushed off mental manipulation as if it were water being sprinkled upon his mind. Oh he's at the door I believe it's time we set the traps." The priest nodded and called for everyone in the house to cast their spells and head down to the basement. All sorts of lights flashed within the building as the people hidden throughout the house cast their spells and headed to the basement leaving only Alex and the Priest.

Jason knocked on the door after missing the light show and Alex answered saying "Ah hello you must be the inspector." Jason nodded and Alex said, "Great, the problem is that the cultists are all in the basement. I am the butler of this house and my master is one of them, father Malachi was so kind as to tell me what my master was doing."

Jason nodded and said, "Understandable. Can I speak with this father Malachi?" The young man nodded and motioned for the investigator to enter. Jason walked in and said, "So Mr. Roman where is your priest?" Roman led Jason to a parlor that led to the basement. The priest, now known as father Malachi was six foot tall, had gray hair, blue water eyes, a slim build, and wore a cassock. Jason bowed the priest and said, "Father Malachi, I presume?" The priest nodded. Jason sighed and said, "I didn't know the church already had this mission in hand, I'll defer to your judgment father since you were here first." The priest smiled benignly hiding his inner darkness which Jason was blinded to by his respect for members of the clergy who didn't consider all magic evil.

The priest stretched and said, "I believe you should look around the house while I prepare our equipment for our journey into the basement." Jason nodded sensing magic throughout the house house and started walking along disabling traps as the priest watched the young man's magic reserves. He was an aura reader so he knew the boy would be strong but as strong as he was, it would take all the traps to sufficiently weaken him. At first Jason was dismantling like spells that were merely little nuisances, then he got to more labor intensive spells that required him to use some of his own energy to disassemble.

Father Malachi and Alexander Roman watched the soul mage work. Alexander turned to father Malachi and asked, "Are you sure that this will weaken him?" Father Malachi merely nodded watching the soul mage's energy levels drop little by little. Alexander sighed and asked, "So, what do we do once he's weakened father?" Malachi smirked and pointed at the basement. Alexander slowly nodded and said, "Right the ritual."

The priest nodded and said, "My boy we are going to release him onto another world. It may break the pact with Gaia but I don't see why the old gods return this poor man's family's problems. Plus he is the last of the soul mages. Though he doesn't truly practice soul magic, truly he and his family are called soul mages because their souls are so strong that they can be called magic conduits in and of themselves. I worry sometimes about what the world will be like without such strong souls. Ah well young Mr. Roman, we'll find out what happens when the covenant is broken."

Alexander said, "I thought the covenant was mere propaganda to make the soul mages the leaders of the magical societies?" The priest shook his head and Alexander said, "Then should we really be breaking something so old?" The priest nodded, and Alexander asked "Why?"

The priest explained, "The boy's family were the last upholders of the covenant. The demons they stood against are long gone. If they weren't we'd here more things about them. Humans have all but forgotten how to summon the demons and it will be when they return that we will call back the young man from his vacation to the realm of his family. I know more about him than most." Alexander looked at the priest questioningly and he said "The boy is the last of his family on our world. All of his siblings went to other planes of existence, though he's the last male in his line so he has the most magic of any in his family. His sisters all took on traits of the demons they hunted as time went on so they fled before he was forced to banish them. I believe they went to the world the demon's originate from because they all developed an addiction to their brother's scent. He became harsh after the leaving of his youngest sister who was his last remaining family. Honestly with the death of his father and the vanishing of his mother not many thought the boy would take on the pact but he did and here we are."

AS the priest explained things to Alexander Jason was talking with the spirit of the goddess Gaia. He said softly, "Gaia what do you think of all this magic?"

Gaia replied, "The magic has a feeling of many different casters. I believe the young man was right about their being multiple practitioners of the arts here. Do you have a plan?" Jason shook his head and Gaia bopped him saying, "You and rushing in. What if they're summoning a demon to devour your soul?"

Jason snorted and said "If a demon was summoned then it would mean that I'd finally have time t do my job. I man cracking down on magic is only going to work for so long. And honestly it's not like the governments pay me, I get paid case by case rather than straight from the governments because they believe that my service isn't necessary. I wonder how they'd act if I were to vanish and magic were to keep cropping up. Honestly the traps and things we're finding are like they're made to drain my magic which is stupid because as long as I'm on earth I can tap into your magic. Ah well this should be the last of the magic then we can head to the basement."

Gaia nodded and said "Right. Though it seems like a banishing ritual is set up in the basement. Maybe they're trying to send back whatever they summoned. If so they're smarter than we gave them credit for because the only thing you're family got the governments to agree to was prosecuting summoners of demons. No demon no jail time." He nodded and she said "Ah well I'm going back to sleep with the other gods who are tied to you. Talk to you when this is all over." Gaia faded into his soul where the other gods he'd made pacts with were sleeping and fell into hibernation. Little did they know Gaia and the other goddesses would be getting physical forms shortly.

Jason stretched and walked downstairs then said, "Father Malachi, Mr. Roman, it's time to head down to the basement." The two men nodded and led Jason down to the basement then grabbed his arms and threw him into the middle of a magic circle that wa glowing on the floor. He struggled at first then said, "So, you're getting rid of me." They nodded as hooded figures appeared throughout the room and he said, "Fuck. I should have known this was a set up when my magic was being drained. Ah well I can break out with the help of a few friends. Freya, Gaia, Artemis, Fauna, Flaria, Epona, Aurora, and Michaela I need your help!" The goddess started to form from his soul however they were dragged into the ritual and their magic used to strengthen it. He swore and said "Sorry Girls."

They replied "It's alright Jason. We'll be with you and this counts as humanity breaking the pact so we can finally release your ancestors magic onto you." Jason blinked and started to reply when he felt the goddesses presence leave him. He swore and struggled trying to reconnect to them growling softly.


	2. Author note

This autor's note is on all my stories excluding Shaggy and Scooby and A wolf among devils. That said this is to let you know that stating next year when I have the time I'll be picking up all my old stories and continuing them. I just have to find the files on my flashdrives and what not. With that out of the way I hope you are anxious for the continuation of these stories and that you will enjoy them when I get back to them. For some of you this note is a renewal of hope, for others a blow but next month is bleach month, this month is shaggy and scooby the last update I'll have all month, and the following month pokemon, which may last through march and April with all the pokemon stories I have. This is also a notice that I'm looking for beta readers who have no problem with adult content including but not limited to gore, lemons, and swearing. all that said i hope to see you when I update next thanks.


End file.
